


Unflattering

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2019 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, nothin but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Moneypenny gets a sneaky shot of her boys in a quiet moment





	Unflattering

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! It's polyamory day, so here's this. I've dubbed it my Support Staff OT3. Figure if I like Q and Moneypenny and Moneypenny and Tanner and Tanner and Q, why not all three? This also fills "Frame" on the [Random Prompt Table](https://mi6cafe.wordpress.com/007-fest/007-fest-2019-prompt-tables/)

The scene had made Eve smile when she’d seen it, and she’d simply had to slip her phone out of her pocket to take a picture. Bill had raised an eyebrow at her when she began to sneak nearer with a grin, but he’d gone back to reading his book with a little smile on his own face when she’d flapped a hand at him.

It had been a bit like trying to take a picture of one of the cats; in the same way that the cats always seemed to be able to sense when someone was approaching with a camera and would immediately stop doing whatever it was they’d been doing, Q always seemed to know when someone was trying to take his picture and would shut down the attempt. Eve had seen him wake from a dead sleep once when Bill had tried to get a picture of his bedhead. He must have been entirely out cold this time, because he’d dozed on, his face sort of smooshed against Bill’s chest, looking ridiculous and adorable and younger than he ever did when he was awake.

Bill had taken to the cuddling in stride (he usually did; both Q and Eve were of the opinion that Bill was the most comfortable person on the planet and also gave the best hugs, and so he typically ended up with one or both of them relaxing against him at some point during the day) and had propped his book up on Q’s back to read.

The picture had turned out quite nicely, if Eve did say so herself, capturing the pleased tilt of Bill’s mouth and the sun in Q’s mussed hair and the comfortable way they were wrapped around one another. Q had been less than amused with the photo, however.

“You have to delete that,” he insisted, completely missing when he tried to grab for Eve’s phone, his aim off while his glasses were still sitting on the side table. “I look awful.”

“You look adorable,” Eve cooed, halfway aiming to just rile Q up even more.

“My face is mashed.” Q gestured to the phone, still held out of his reach.

_“Adorable,”_ Eve said again. “I think I’ll frame it and put it on my desk at work.”

“You will _not!”_ Q squawked.

“I will so, if I want to,” Eve teased.

“I can get into your phone and just delete the picture. You know I can.” Q was scowling, and it might have been a decent threat if there weren’t still sleep-worn creases on his face.

“I know you can.” Eve nodded. “But you won’t.”

Q sat and endured the kiss Eve pecked to his cheek, because she was right – he wouldn’t. He still sulked and glared at Eve for the rest of the afternoon, until she promised she’d do no such thing as frame the picture and take it to work with her.

(She did, however, frame it and put it on her desk at home. Q accused her of exploiting loopholes while Bill laughed over the entire thing in the background, but the picture stayed.)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186100155293/unflattering-james-bond-moneytannerq-day-6), if you'd like to come over and see what we're all up to


End file.
